


The Answer

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: Cisco is having a hard time being patient. Caitlin isn't doing so well either.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	The Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thatkillervibe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/gifts).



> Written for thatkillervibe on Tumblr, who asked for "Cisco + Caitlin & W. Waiting impatiently for something"

“How long is this supposed to take?”

Caitlin picked up the box and read the directions, although she’d read them three times before opening it. “Four minutes.”

“Four minutes,” Cisco groaned. “How long has it been?”

She looked at her phone, which displayed a countdown. “Forty-three seconds,” she said dryly.

“Ughhhhhhhh,” he groaned, flopping backwards onto the bed. “Why? It’s 20-freaking-20. Shouldn’t this be instantaneous? Shouldn’t there be an app? I’ll write an app.”

“Okay,” she said, watching her foot jiggle wildly with a strange sense of detachment. “You do that. Let me know how it turns out.”

He reached out and caught her wrist, and she turned to look at him. “Hey,” he said. “Come here. I need snuggles to distract me.”

She settled back, and his arms came around her, holding on tight. She tucked her head next to his on the pillow. Her foot went still.

They lay there and held each other and if he was thinking of the countdown on her phone, he at least didn’t try to look. 

He ran his hands through her hair, giving her scalp a little scritch. “What do you want it to say?”

“I don’t know,” she said. 

“You don’t?”

“Not really, no!” She squinted at him from their close proximity. “It’s not that I don’t _want_ \- eventually. With you. But I don’t know if now is the right time, that’s all.”

“We could be together for six decades and it might not be the perfect time,” he pointed out.

“I know, I know.” She sighed. “I know you want a yes.”

“Not if you don’t.”

She appreciated the white lie. He really wanted a yes. But for herself, she genuinely didn’t know. “I guess I’ll find out how I feel when the test finishes.”

Her phone went off, and they both shot up like jacks-in-the-box. She scrambled off the bed and ran for the bathroom where the test lay on the sink. When she picked it up, her heart gave one big leap of joy.

When she came out again, Cisco was sitting up, his hands bunched in the bedspread. “You’re smiling,” he said. “Really big. You got the answer you wanted. What was it?”

She held the test up to show him the bright blue plus sign. “We’re pregnant.”

FINIS


End file.
